


The Greatest Showman One-Shots

by ossriccchau



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: I can't stop tagging, Multi, Period Typical Homophobia, RIP, Wow, a n g s t, btw this is my first story on archive of our own but i have a wattpad account, comment a request and bitch guess who's gonna write that shit, comments r always welcome, get ready, get some holy water, have fun reading, hi im trash, hold onto ur hats kids, i swear I'm leaving, i've watched this movie so many times, im trash, k bye, me bitch, ohwait, ok by, ok now by, once again, period typical racism, shameless self promo - wattpad account is: -jimblebug, so much fluff like wow pals, someone kmn, there will be some m/m so get ready, theres gonna be some smuttttt, this is gonna be a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossriccchau/pseuds/ossriccchau
Summary: a whole shit ton of angst, fluff, smut and love. hold onto ur hats kids, this is gonna be a bumpy ass ride.





	The Greatest Showman One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> charity and the kids don't exist. sorry charity.

From the moment W.D laid eyes on you, he knew he was a goner. You were P.T's little sister, and God, was he protective of you. You were his world, his everything. You were three years younger than you, yet he acted as though you were ten years younger than him with the way that he protected you. 

P.T brought you to the circus purely because of the fact that you wouldn’t shut up about the fact that you really wanted to meet these people. You walked in alongside P.T and everyone in that tent was stunned by just how beautiful you were. 

Phillip ran up to your brother and laid a chaste kiss on his lips, and then pecked your forehead. You giggled, “Phil!” and then wrapped your arms around him, giving him a hug; he smiled and hugged you back. When you let go, you locked eyes with the one and only W.D Wheeler. P.T introduced you to everyone, the Wheeler’s being last.

“{Y/N} I would like you to meet, W.D and Anne Wheeler. The trapeze artists.” You smiled brightly looking at the both of them. W.D didn’t say anything; he just stared at you, stunned by your beauty. Anne realized this and giggled, yet P.T didn’t have that nice of a reaction. “Hello!” You smiled at them both, “Hi, I’m W.D.” The man said, you smiled and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you.” You smiled, “Show me around?” You asked, even though you knew your way around cause P.T wouldn’t stop talking about it. “Of course.” He said, and put his hand out, you grasped his, and smiled walking away with him. 

P.T stared at the two of you; he was fuming on the inside. “Where is he going with her? Why is she with him? No, not happening, somebody go get them, bring her back to me please.” Anne just giggled and walked away. “NO! Somebody go get her, I want her to be back to me now!” P.T screamed. He definitely wasn’t pleased at all, but he knew that W.D wasn’t a bad guy at all, and shouldn’t be treated like one. 

Phillip giggled and walked over to P.T, “Leave him alone, darling.” P.T sulked, “Babyyyy, I don’t want to. I want her to be safe with me.” P.T groaned. Phil laughed and pressed his lips to P.T, right away distracting him. 

W.D smiled down at you, “Can – can I take you out some time?” He asked, you giggled, “Yeah, of course. When?” You questioned, “Anytime you’re free, I’m good with anything if it involves you…” He trailed off, you giggled, looking down. 

After a couple of months, you returned to the circus once again and ran straight to W.D. “W.D!” You smiled jumping into his arms, you giggled. “Hi, baby girl.” He smiled. You leant up, pressing your lips to his, he sighed happily. 

P.T was still very against your relationship, but after some convincing from Phillip in the form of sex and seeing you so happy with W.D he finally came to his senses, and began to be okay with it. He would never be okay with the fact that you didn’t fully rely on him anymore. 

You still lived with P.T, but you wouldn’t ever want to live anywhere else than with P.T. As much as you enjoyed being with W.D, nothing would be able to replace your relationship with your brother. It was you and he against the world, it always had been. 

You and W.D had now been together for around three years now, and he wanted you and him to get your own place together.

He sat you down, “Baby, these past three years have been the best years of my life, and I love you, so much. Yet, I – I want to move in together. I want to start a family with you; I want to live with you. I want you.” W.D said, you didn’t know what to say, but you knew that you were ready to be with W.D, you were ready to live with him. “I would love to live with you.” You smiled. He laughed and pulled you into his arms, “I love you.” He gasped, pulling you into him, your lips against his. “I love you to, W.D.”


End file.
